Steamy Intervention
by tristinai
Summary: Elsa always hogs the shower in the morning and Jack's running late for work. The solution? Join her, of course! (Jelsa, smut, ONESHOT)


**Rating:** M  
**Word Count: **2300  
**Genre: **Smut Oneshot  
**Warnings: **descriptive sex (oral, penetration)  
**A/N:** Initially posted on Tumblr, I am just adding it to my account on . My intent had been to try and write this in less than 1000 word and somehow it became this XD  
**Summary: **Elsa always hogs the shower in the morning and Jack's running late for work. The solution? Join her, of course!

"Elsa! Are you done yet?"

The spray of water echoed off the walls of the bathroom, nearly drowning out Jack's voice. He grumbled and dropped his head against the door. It was nearly 6:30, lord knows why the hell anyone should be up this early, and he was going to be late for work if he didn't get in the shower soon.

"Give me 5 more minutes! I just got in!"

"Nick's going to tear me a new one if I'm late again!"

Jack was already regretting getting a house in the burbs. Getting into the city was hard enough outside of traffic hour and at this of the day, he'd be lucky to make it there by 8:30. But Elsa had fallen in love with this place and both of them had welcomed the change from the chaos of downtown, even if every morning became a battle to get to work on time.

"5 minutes!" Elsa repeated.

Unable to wait any longer, Jack barged into the bathroom and began stripping out of his shirt and boxers. He stepped around the sea-green colored curtain and squeezed in behind Elsa, who was rinsing the rest of the shampoo out of her hair.

"Jack, what the hell are you doing?!" she shrieked in surprise.

"You're taking too long," he complained.

Bits of spray bounced off Elsa's shoulders and hit Jack in the chest. Truthfully, the cramped space was barely comfortable enough for one person, let alone two.

"You really couldn't wait 5 minutes?!"

"I could. But traffic won't," he said, a bit snippy.

"Well, you're making this harder than it has to be," Elsa shot back. "We can't both fit in here."

Elsa attempted to turn around but with little room to maneuver, she ended up backing into Jack's chest. Jack wanted to shoot back some snide remark about not needing to be in here with her if she would learn to shower in less than 30 minutes, but it was hard to stay annoyed with her when she was sliding into him. Instinctively, Jack's arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her slicked body against his. Instantly, what little tension remained seemed to evaporate into the steam, Elsa's body relaxing into his embrace.

"I'm sorry," he found himself whispering, his head falling onto her shoulder. This left his face exposed to the weak pressure of spray pouring down on them but Jack didn't mind. "Still not a morning person."

He nibbled gently on her shoulder and Elsa smiled. She reached up and weaved her fingers into his half-damp locks, also finding herself apologizing. "I'm sorry, too. I'm always hogging the shower in the morning."

They stood silently for a minute, Jack running his hands over Elsa's abdomen and Elsa absently playing with Jack's hair. It was a comfortable silence, one that came from years of shared experience and intimacy. But as the seconds dragged on, that comfort eased into a familiar heat that laced every caress with purpose. Jack's lips soon moved guided by an even baser need, work schedules forgotten, as he kissed along Elsa's shoulder.

"Jack…" she whispered, turning her head as Jack's lips sought hers. The angle was a little awkward but the fire that ignited between them burned so powerfully that even the relentless spray of the shower couldn't put it out.

Reaching up for his bar of soap, Jack gripped it tightly and ran it in small circles over Elsa's skin. The buildup of lather coated her stomach but soon spread as Jack moved up and brushed the soap over her breasts. Her nipples perked as the bar slid over them and she released a small gasp as he cupped one of her breasts in his free hand.

"Work," she whimpered, his fingers tugging delicately on the hardened bud.

Jack smirked. "Who cares."

It was difficult to think with blood rushing below his waist and his erection pressing hard and wanting into her back. With a blush splashed across her cheeks and her skin shining against the water and foam dripping off her body, Elsa looked like she had stepped right out of one of Jack's wildest fantasies. For many couples, passion dies after the first year or two, dipping into a familiarity dictated by redundant patterns and expectations. But for Jack, his desire for his girlfriend seemed to build for all the years spent together and even after reaching their 5th anniversary, he found he was struggling more these days to keep his hands off of her than in the first months of their relationship.

He kissed her neck, finding the spot that always made her knees go weak. His hand moved down over her abdomen as his name left her lips in a breathless whisper, his fingers playing with the fine curls leading down in-between her thighs. It was a song and dance that never grew old, each experience introducing a new lyric with its own set of moves, teaching Jack every which way he could make Elsa reach that desired high that would have her body trembling beneath his fingertips. Jack loved making her cum, probably more than he liked it for himself, and it was that desire for her pleasure that often brought him to his knees and greedily drinking from her like a beggar dying of thirst.

But, as much in control as Jack prided himself for being in that moment, the hand that suddenly reached around and gripped him firmly had him moaning into Elsa's neck. He was so taken by surprise that the soap tumbled from his hand to the floor of the shower. The slow, agonizing stroke almost had him keening into her back and it was a little embarrassing at how easily she had him coming apart in her hand.

"J-Jesus," he gasped.

With surprising grace, Elsa somehow turned her body to face him. The wicked gleam in her eyes sent a warm shiver down Jack's spine.

"I think it's time I said 'sorry' for taking up the shower," she said.

And as she fell to her knees, Jack really wished he had something to grab onto. Her hand gliding over his length was already making it hard enough to stand, and he wasn't only referring to his dick. Hell could freeze over in that moment and that wouldn't even be enough to make him look away from the sight of his cock slipping between her lips. The heat of her mouth made an explosion of warmth burst in his core and he had to bite down hard on his lip to keep the stream of obscenities at bay because, holy fuck, did this feel good.

Using Elsa's shoulder for support, Jack struggled to keep his balance, the dizzying effects of her mouth swallowing him whole, making his head spin. As her head bobbed on his cock with ease, her eyes darted up to look at him. It was something she always did, that drove him absolutely wild, the way her eyes would lock on him with a confidence that let him know she was calling the shots. It used to make him cum fast and hard when she did that but time and technique taught him that this was just Elsa getting started.

She slowly removed her mouth off his cock, her hand coming up to pump along the base as Jack made a sound in protest. Dipping her head underneath, she mouthed at his sac, causing a tremor of euphoria to go straight to Jack's head. This time, he couldn't hold back a curse as Elsa pulled the whole sac into her mouth, suckling gently as she thumbed the head of his erection. Beads of precum dripped off the tip but they hardly aided in slicking up his already wet cock. Jack could only grip her shoulder tightly as he tried to keep himself up, the low burn in his abdomen screaming a warning that this was about to end all too soon.

"You've gotten way too good at this," he gasped.

Elsa's fist slowed and she dragged her tongue along the underside of his erection, teasingly circling it around the head. As she pulled the head between her lips, massaging the tip with her mouth, Jack reached out and shut the water off. At this point, it was only wasteful and he didn't want to finish off like this. As amazing as that mouth of hers was, Jack desired another kind of heat, one he would only find in the haven between her thighs.

She looked up questioningly as she was pulled to her feet, gasping as Jack's fingers slipped into her folds. Pressing her against the back of the shower, Jack wanted to whimper when his fingers were welcomed by the dripping slickness of her inner walls. She took two of his fingers easily, her body more than ready to have him.

"I can't wait anymore," Jack groaned.

The shower was too slippery and he wanted some leverage. Thinking fast, Jack pulled Elsa out of the shower, driven by his desperation to be inside her. Immediately, her arms circled his neck, her lips meeting his as their bodies slid together. He kissed her greedily, his tongue stroking against hers as he pressed hard into her side. Her back hit the counter and Jack lifted her up, seating her on it and blindly knocking over all the hygiene products that got in the way. One container smashed noisily to the floor.

"M-my Estee Lauder face cream," she gasped against his lips.

"I'll buy you more," Jack promised, dipping in for another hot, searing kiss.

Elsa spread her legs, snaking them around Jack's waist and pulling him closer. He positioned himself at her entrance, his cock throbbing achingly in its need to slip inside, to bury himself so deep that all he could feel was her body pulsing around him. His eyes darted up to hers, her lust-blown eyes telling him all he needed. Her legs tightening around him, he plunged into her slick, tight heat with a long, low moan.

"Jack," she moaned.

Gripping the edge of the counter, Jack pulled out slowly, his body shuddering from the pleasurable trill that tickled up his spine. He leaned forward as he pushed back into her, sinking in as deep as he could go. He's had her many times, knew her better than he knew himself, yet each time felt like a whole new experience, as if he was just learning how to make her moan his name or dig her nails into his skin.

As he set the pace, moving into her with escalating vigor, Jack's lips smashed against hers, their moans drowned out by their impassioned kissing. Elsa's body arched, her hips moving in time with each of his thrusts and he could already feel that warm build, the promise of white heat when he reached his peak. Jack wanted to hold on but the number Elsa had done on his cock earlier made him struggle to keep from emptying into her.

"Jesus, I want to cum in you so bad," Jack groaned, his knuckles white against the counter. He tried to slow himself but it almost hurt to drop the pace.

Elsa's hands tangled in his silver-white hair, causing water droplets to drip down his back. Her hips thrust up hard against his and it was all he could do to keep from whimpering helplessly at the torture of holding off his own release.

"Oh God, I want you to cum inside me, Jack," Elsa moaned, her fingers tugging viciously at his hair. The hitch in her voice broke the last of his resolve, his pace picking up once more as he slammed into Elsa so hard, it rocked the counter. Items fell to the floor but it all became white noise, the only sound he could hear was her moans as they carried him the rest of the way.

And that was when he let himself go. The heat was too much, pulling him in and letting him sink into an ecstasy that was so overwhelming, so raw, he could only cry out her name as he tumbled off the edge. Spilling into her, he fell into her embrace, his body shaking hard as he gave a few final, weak thrusts. They were both panting hard, Jack's head resting against hers as her hand stroked his hair. It was a long minute before either of them moved, content to just stay in each other's arms as they came off their high.

"I think we'll both need another shower," Elsa whispered. She brushed Jack's wet bangs aside and the two of them shared a small laugh.

With reluctance, Jack pulled out of her. He wobbled a bit on his legs, steadied by Elsa's hands and the counter. Before he could move, Elsa shimmied a bit forward, wrapping her arms around his waist and dropping her head to his chest. The reminder of WORK screamed in the back of his head but he ignored it. There were many jobs out there (well, maybe not as many in this economy) but there was only one Elsa. Work be damned, he was going to allow himself this.

"By the way, it's Saturday."

Jack's eyes flew open. He looked down at Elsa, who was smirking not so innocently in his arms.

"Wait...but wasn't yesterday..." And that's when it hit him. He must have forgotten to turn off the alarm last night.

"Why didn't you say anything?!"

Elsa cocked a brow. "You know I'm a light sleeper, Jack. How many times have I scolded you for leaving the alarm on? Maybe this will teach you for ruining what little sleep I get."

Pushing off the counter, she tiptoed around the broken glass and hopped back in the shower. With the water running once more, Jack stood there gaping at his girlfriend. He was the self-proclaimed prankster. How the hell did he get owned by his own girlfriend?

Well, there was only one way to correct this situation.

With a grin, Jack stepped into the shower.


End file.
